


4th Kinktober - Begging

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (at the beginning), Begging, Dom!Heat, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, NSFW, Possesiveness, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Triggered sub!heat, heat - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Sans goes into heat but Papyrus comes home late, leaving him to suffer unintentionally so Sans decides to make Papyrus suffer by not doing anything until he begs for it.





	4th Kinktober - Begging

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Sans let out a low groan as he felt his heat flare up, shooting a painful jolt of magic down his spine into his pelvis. His blue member had been summoned for a while now and the swollen length was now straining against his shorts, rubbing uncomfortably against the already drenched fabric. He let out a low groan, checking his phone for the nth time. It was already 8:41 p.m. Papyrus had promised to be home at 8 o'clock sharp. Sans' soul pulsed painfully, sending a sharp twinge of arousal to his dick, making him twitch with the need to be surrounded by that tight, slick warmth only his partner's hole possessed. He let out a low whine as he pictured the taller laying under him, begging to be filled. He really liked that idea. He smiled dreamily as he indulged in his fantasies but never once touched his member, knowing masturbation would only worsen the ache.

Sans perked up when he heard the door unlock a few minutes later and let out a low growl, teleporting next to the door.

"where were you?" He growled possessively, pulling the taller's back flush to his front. Papyrus' legs quivered as he was assaulted by a sweet, heady scent that made his soul ache with want and the need to submit, to please. Sans called up his magic and teleported them onto the bed, pushing his mate into the mattress roughly.

"My workplace kept me lateEeeHh~!" Papyrus explained, trailing off into a moan as his lover ground their pelvises together roughly, pinning the taller to the bed, using his whole body.

"you want something?" Sans asked casually as if he wasn't currently grinding against his partner roughly and obviously in heat. Papyrus nodded vigorously. The shorter stared at him, awaiting a verbal response, using the time he'd have to wait to pull off the other's sweater and shirt, caressing his ribcage gently. He rutted against his lover, scraping his phalanges down his sternum, making him scream in pleasured pain. Papyrus' mind was hazy and he took his sweet time to understand what Sans wanted from him.

"Saaahns~ pl-ngh-please~" He begged quietly. Sans inclined his skull, doing as if he couldn't understand what the other wanted.

"what do you want?" He teased mercilessly, giving the other's spine a hard stroke while simultaneously grinding down. Sans lathered his tongue over the taller's neck, managing to shut down Papyrus' higher thinking process. The tall skeleton moaned shamelessly.

"F-fuck me Sans! Please fuhhck mee~!!" Papyrus moaned loudly. Sans growled possessively and teared away the other's pants, licking his teeth when he saw the absolute perfection of wet folds his lover had conjured for him. His member strained in is shorts, pulsing with the need to be buried completely in Papyrus, fill him with his cum, mate him. He managed to restrain himself and instead guided his hand down and plunged two phalanges into his lover, thoroughly enjoying how his lover's eye sockets closed in bliss, a loud moan escaping him as he was finally filled. Sans scissored the taller skeleton slowly, stretching him out to accommodate something much bigger. He glanced upwards where he could see his mate moan loudly, hazed out eye sockets closed halfway in bliss, mouth hanging open, drool dribbling down his chin. Papyrus blinked and looked up to his lover, a bit confused as he felt the phalanges leave him. He gasped when he saw the shorter stroke his rock-hard member, guiding it to his entrance. The tall skeleton gasped in anticipation, closing his eye sockets. Nothing came. He let out a whine and looked at his mate. It was clear what the other wanted.

"Pl-please Sans~" Papyrus moaned. Sans shuddered and bottomed out in one hard thrust, making the other scream in pain. A few tears slipped from the taller's eye sockets, rolling down his cheek bones. The shorter skeleton smirked, licking a tear away. He hummed as the liquid magic dissolved on his tongue and pulled back, almost leaving the tight, wet folds of his mate before he drove back in roughly, groaning in pleasure. Papyrus let out a low moan as his magic had adjusted to the other's length, making this a lot more pleasurable. His back rubbed against the mattress with the force of the movement and he grabbed the sheets tightly, his eye sockets falling closed in bliss. Sans started up a slow rythm, dragging himself out slowly before thrusting back in fast and hard. His mate moaned in time with his thrusts, spurring him on a bit more every time.

"I-I-I'm gonna coohhh~ come~" Papyrus moaned, his voice as shaky as the hands coming up to pull his mate down into a heated kiss. Sans roughly kissed the taller, speeding up a bit as he felt the other's walls contract a bit.

"SAAahhhhnss~!!" Papyrus came with a scream, his walls squeezing the member inside him like a vice, trying to keep him inside. Sans let out a low growl and increased the speed of his thrusts even more, coming with a loud moan of his mate's name, burying himself inside of the other, his cum spurting into Papyrus, hitting the back of his magic. The taller let out a low moan and collapsed into a boneless heap, completely drained by their activities. Sans toppled on top of him, making him gasp in pain. The shorter rolled off immediately.

"oh shiiit!!! papyrus are you injured, are you hurt was i too rough this was a bad idea i'm so sorry!!" Sans rambled, checking his lover over frantically.

"mm... I'm fine..." Papyrus reassured his lover, pulling him close. Sans let him, still extremely concerned.

"I love it when you're rough..." The taller confessed quietly, closing his eye sockets.

"oh no please don't die!" Sans whimpered.

"I'm merely trying to get more sleep before you red to go at it again." Papyrus explained with a giggle. He pulled his worried lover close, clacking his teeth against the shorter's skull in a skeleton kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
